Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, or Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is an alicorn, much like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Cadance is known as the Crystal Princess. She is the wife of Shining Armor. Her special talent is spreading love wherever she goes. Personality Cadance can be described as a bright ray of sunshine, even on the darkest of days. It's hard to do anything that will offend her, and she's the most forgiving of ponies. (Although that bit with Queen Chrysalis really tried her spirit!) She loves to sing, dance, eat tasty foods (her favorite cook is Spike), mingle with other ponies, etc. Cadance truly was fit for royalty; she makes the perfect princess, and her subjects love her! She shows a lot of concern for the relationship and love problems of others, and will do everything in her power to help. Shining Armor is her one true love, and no pony can doubt the bond between the two. Special Talent To some, Cadance's special talent may be unconventional, but to others, it's a rare gift. Cadance can spread love to ponies around her. She often uses it to help two ponies resolve an argument or help mend things between ponies when the going gets tough. She can, but doesn't, use it to make ponies fall in love. Cadance would rather they do that on their own, without an outside force pushing them. Instead, she uses it to help heal broken hearts, bad breaks, and other things caused by friction between two ponies. Marriage to Shining Armor She is the wife of Shining Armor, and their wedding was April 21, 2012. It was almost ruined because of Queen Chrysalis, but Twilight Sparkle managed to expose the Changling Queen. With the power of love, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance banished Chrysalis and her minions back to their own land. The Crystal Empire Being the Crystal Princess, Cadance rules over the Crystal Empire. As such, she is resoponsible for thehealth and wellbeing of the entire Crystal Pony population. She is frequently found traveling the streets of the Empire, conversing with the population, asking them if there is anything they need, or want. She frequently holds 'Ask the Throne' sessions, which invites the general population to approach the throne and request assistance from, or ask questions to, the Princess. Recently, Cadance has secured enough funding to construct several direct rail lines to the Empire. The construction of these lines has already begun and should be completed by the spring, allowing much faster and more direct travel and trade with the Empire, ensuring it's stability and future growth. History as a Foalsitter In her early (but not too early!) years, Cadance was a foalsitter. Her favorite charge was Twilight Sparkle. She had other young fillies and colts in her care as well. Love Advice Stall Cadance visits Ponyville often, and when she does, she usually opens up a booth in the marketplace. At this stall, ponies can come to Cadance for relationship advice or questions. She charges no bits for her service, but does have a spot for donations. Her trips to Ponyville are random (basically whenever she can escape from the castle and Shining Armor's still at work). Cadance does not accept TweetBirds as a valid media for questions and advice, so she does not often respond to them. Player Notes Cadance's player is in the EST or GMT-4/-5. Her player also welcomes questions and love advice requests from the audience as well as ponies. It should be kept in mind that we have younger players and audience members, so please keep that in mind when asking a question. No inappropriate or crude questions will be answered. Category:Show Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Mares